6 Lives
by shun matsuoka
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya, as normal as he looks there's something within him that made 6 different people be interested on who he really is. These 6 mysterious beings are brothers, but they don't acknowledge themselves as that. But once each one of them started to have feelings for Kuroko, what will Kuroko do? Who will he choose?
1. Chapter 1

6 lives

Obviously, this is an AU, and they may seem to be OOC here, don't like it, don't read it.

I'm writing this and yet I don't know who should pair up with Kuroko, lololol he's compatible with everyone (no girls okay?) anyway, please give this story a chance XD

Prologue

Kuroko Tetsuya, one glance on him and you'll see that everything about him is in a simple manner. May it be the way he dress, he walk, he talk (not that he talk that much, it's actually the opposite). But there is something about him, it's his eyes, those blue orbs that look so mysterious, one look at him and you'll feel like you're being sucked in.

He's currently a high school student, a freshman to be exact, his school is Seirin High, not that much known but who cares? Kuroko likes his school the way it is. He's on his way to his school when he felt like someone was following him. It's not in his nature to be scared by these things, because he thinks that everything can be settled with a nice talk.

"Could you please stop following me?" he sighed without even turning his back. A soft rustling of the bushes was heard. Kuroko waited for anything to happen, he waited…and waited…but nothing happened. Kuroko blinked and was about to continue walking when suddenly a man way taller than him appeared in front of him.

"Ah. Sorry, I didn't see you." He spoke calmly. The guy in front of him smirked. "So, you're the one huh?" it was more of a statement than a question. Kuroko tilted his head curiously. "Sorry? I don't know what you're talking about." He replied. He flinched a little when large hands grabbed his petite arms.

Now that Kuroko can see him clearly, he can make out the features of the guy. He must be around 5'9 to 6 feet tall, his hair was fiery red, and his eyes were sharp and of the same color as his hair. Somehow, looking at those eyes made him dizzy.

"H-have I seen you before?" Kuroko asked, as he tried to steady himself, the man before him grinned. "That's quite rude of you Tetsuya Kuroko" he replied. Kuroko blinked again. "I'm sorry, but really, I don't know you, please let go of me." Kuroko said, but it had the opposite effect, the man didn't let him go.

Instead, he looked directly at Kuroko as he leaned down. "The name's Taiga. Now remember that." It was all what Kuroko heard when he felt himself black out. The guy named Taiga smirked once more as he carried the smaller boy. "Now all you've got to do is choose me."


	2. Chapter 2

*note: I'm going to say this right now…if you think that this chapter is crappy…I'M SORRY XD I'll make it up to you next time :p

6 Lives

Chapter 1

When Kuroko woke up, the first thing that he noticed was…he skipped school. Kuroko isn't the type who skips class, even though he's barely even noticed by his teachers, Kuroko sees to it that he always gives it his best. Kuroko sighed, thinking that people would find it weird that he's not freaking out even if he's already been…kidnapped.

Releasing another sigh, Kuroko played with the blanket that's covering him; he hummed some random tune as he appreciates the softness of the blanket. Seconds later, the door opened with a soft creak. Kuroko blinked twice but haven't shown any sign of discomfort.

The guy named Taiga appeared, upon seeing Kuroko, he showed him one of his devilish smirks. "Um, ano…where am I?" Kuroko asked, his voice was somehow, soothing "Taiga" in a way he can't even comprehend.

"Well, you're in my room if that isn't obvious." Taiga replied. Kuroko tilted his head. "Ah, I see." Taiga gave him a look. _What? Can this guy get any dumber than he is now?_ He thought. Kuroko slowly removed the blanket and got up. Walking towards Taiga, he reached out for his cheek. Taiga flinched a little, but made no move, he kind of loves the warm hand against his cold skin.

Kuroko hummed as he caressed the cold skin. "Somehow, your skin feels a bit cold, are you sick Taiga-kun?" Kuroko asked, looking at Taiga with those mysterious yet charming eyes. "Tch. That's normal." Taiga replied simply. Kuroko nodded, slowly retracting his hand. "That's good to know then." He said, smiling a little.

Taiga then suddenly warm, like something was spreading butterflies in his stomach. He scratched the nape of his neck while looking anywhere else but Kuroko."Er…by the way, my real name's Kagami Taiga." He said and Kuroko just nodded in return.

The taller man then grabbed Kuroko's thin wrist, dragging him out of the room. "Um, where are we going Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked as he took time in digesting whatever he can see. The walls are designed elegantly, and there's the right amount of potted plants on each side. Kuroko can't help but to be amazed. Kagami looked at him and smiled a little. "What? You fascinated with those?" he asked, Kuroko with his mouth forming an "o" nodded slowly.

Kagami chuckled in a low voice and ruffled Kuroko's hair. _So soft_. The red head saw a faint hue of pink spread across the blue-haired male. "You'll be seeing more of that once you choose me." He said. Kuroko tilted his head in confusion. "Um, choose you?" he asked. Kagami just grinned in return.

"You'll know about the details later." He said. Kuroko blinked but hummed an "okay" nonetheless. Kagami's grip on Kuroko's hand tightens. "For now…let's go meet my brothers." He said in almost a whisper.

Entering a huge room, to which Kuroko thought as a dining room, was occupied by five males and a girl. "Aaah! Is that Kurokocchi?" A tall man with blonde hair came running towards Kagami and Kuroko. The blonde man was about to hug Kuroko but Kagami swatted his hands away. "Don't even think about it Kise." He hissed, releasing a fiery red aura. Kuroko flinched as he felt like his hands were burning. "O-ow Kagami-kun." He whined softly, Kagami gritted his teeth and forced his self to relax.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, releasing his grip on Kuroko, the smaller male nodded and gave a smile in return. Kise took the opportunity to grab Kuroko. "Ah, look at what you've done, you hurt our precious Kurokochi." He stated, posing dramatically, Kagami just hissed in return.

"Um...who might you be?" Kuroko asked as he looked up at Kise. The blonde male flashed a gorgeous smile. Taking Kuroko's hand, he kissed the top of it and looked at Kuroko, his eyes somehow changed. "I'm Kise Ryota, the one that's right for you." He whispered seductively, Kuroko blushed lightly as he blinked and tilted his head. "I-I don't understand." He replied.

A groan entered the scene, and in just a flash, a tanned guy appeared in front of Kuroko. "Ya don't need to listen to what that bastard says." He said. He scooped Kuroko and cradled him in his arms with a grin. "Ahhhh! Aominechi! I've just started to spend precious moments with Kurokochi!" Kise whined. Kagami and Aomine looked at Kise, and the blonde just pouted in return.

"Ah, Tetsu, ya might wanna know my name." Aomine started, Kuroko just nodded his head. "The name's Aomine Daiki, if you ever need _any _help, I'll be more than willing to aid you." He ended with a grin, to which Kuroko doesn't understand why. "T-thank you then." He replied.

Kuroko felt himself being lifted up and gasped as he saw a tall purple-haired man. "G-giant." Kuroko whispered, and Kagami, Aomine and Kise laughed at that. "Hmm. Kurochin is a bad kid hm?" the "giant" said in a monotone. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that."Kuroko said as he showed his puppy eyes unintentionally. The purple haired-man patted his head. "'Is okay Kurochin, my name's Atsushi." He said. "I have a lot of treats for you if you choose me." He added.

Kuroko's brow meet, but it appeared to be cute for the guys in the room. "What is with this choosing choosing?" he asked as he put a finger on his lips. Kagami has to fight the urge of pinching Kuroko's cheeks. They were all charmed by Kuroko's cuteness when a low voice echoed in the room.

"Silence." A rather short male commanded. He sipped from his cup and looked at Kuroko, showing the smaller man his mismatched-colored eyes. "I do believe that our guest needs a break from all the fuss you all made." He said, somehow his voice sends shivers to Kuroko.

The room became silent. Kuroko looked at everyone and saw that they have an ounce of fear in their eyes. "Put him down Atsushi." The red-head commanded, Atshushi nodded and gently set Kuroko on his feet. "I apologize for the rudeness of my brothers, Tetsuya." He said. Kuroko shook his head. "My name's Akashi, the eldest." The way Akashi spoke made Tetsuya uncomfortable. "N-nice meeting you…Akashi-san." Kuruko whispered almost inaudibly. Akashi smirked a little. "So am I." he replied.

After the entire ruckus, they all settled down, Kuroko was forced to sit on Kagami's lap as the blue-haired male was traumatized by Akashi's presence. Kuroko nuzzled on Kagami's chest, earning a lot of protests from the others, especially from Kise, he whined about not being able to cuddle with the cute Kuroko.

Even though Kuroko thought that Kagami was weird, he felt safe in the arms of the huge guy. Kagami was grinning and he stuck out his tongue, making Kise whined more, Aomine to raise his middle finger, Atsushi to throw his sweet at him and Akashi…to…well, he's still sipping on his tea.

"Shall we discuss the matters now?" Akashi asked as he placed down his cup. The rest went silent again and nodded. Kuroko was still nuzzling on Kagami's chest and nodded as well. "Very well." Akashi started, looking at Kuroko. "Tetsuya Kuroko, you shall now choose one of us that you want to marry."

AN:

Okay, am I such a cliffhanger? I'm sorry XD I have plans for this story so yeah, stay tuned


	3. Chapter 3

Note: First, thank you for the follows it really made me happy, but if you have any suggestions for the story, feel free to comment it (or pm me) and secondly, as what you can see the title is "6 lives" the 4 big guys from GOM and Kagami, Midorima-kun is not included because I ship him and Takao *heart, hihi I'm sorry I don't ship Midorima and Kuroko hihi, so yeah, Midorima will appear In this chapter enjoy :D

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHIING BUT THIS STORY. IF EVER I OWN KNB, IT WOULD BE HARDCORE :3

6 Lives

Chapter 2

Kuroko tilted his head to the side. "Eh? M-marry?" he asked, totally confused. He looked up at Kagami, blinking his eyes; Kagami bit the skin inside his cheek as he have to resist the urge to glomp the smaller guy. Kuroko then looked at the other guys as well, then back at Akashi. "Um, that was no joke, Akashi-san?" he asked. Akashi just looked at him sternly.

Kuroko whined softly, tugging on Kagami's shirt. "A-akashi-san, scary!" he whispered, but Kise and the rest heard it, Kise gasped and have to clasped his mouth so he can prevent himself from laughing. Akashi faked a cough."Kuroko, as you can see this is-"

Akashi was cut off when Momoi appeared, or rather, revealed herself in front of Kuroko. The blue-haired guy yelped and buried his head on Kagami's chest. Kagami sighed. "Momoi-san, don't startle him like that." Momoi stuck her tongue out. "Well, it's a fancy thing, for him to be able to see me." Momoi replied, as her transparent form floated around the room. Momoi was a ghost from _Schatten Inferno_, her task was to guard the siblings and make sure that they at least, get along with each other until the time has come when one of them gets to be chosen to rule the other side of the world.

"Momoi, I think you know very well that I don't like it when I get interrupted while I'm talking." Akashi muttered as he threw a piercing gaze towards the said girl. Momoi pouted and crossed her arms. "Hmph! I know, but I felt that things were getting steamy Akashi-sama!"she reasoned out. Akashi rolled his eyes and sipped on his tea. Kuroko was still trembling a bit but peaked on Momoi. Kagami patted Kuroko's head. "It's okay, Momoi-san's a friend." He said, Kuroko pouted but nodded his head in return.

Momoi settled herself in front of Kuroko and examined the said boy. "Hmm, I can totally see why these boys are very much after you." She said, Kuroko just blinked at her. "I don't understand what you're trying to say ghost-chan." He replied, "Ya don't have to listen to what the crazy girl says Tetsu." Aomine said, mocking Momoi in his own way. "You shut up, nephew of _Sitri_" Momoi replied. Aomined gritted his teeth but said nothing in return.

Kise chuckled a bit. "Now, now, you keep on saying things that I'm sure Kurokochi don't understand." The son of _Astaroth_ said with an angelic smile, the total opposite of the real him. Momoi rolled her eyes and puffed her cheeks. "I got it, sheesh! Okay, I'll come back some time later then." Momoi said as she looked at Akashi. "I believe I've got some works to do right?"She winked and Akashi just nodded in return, Momoi then vanished in thin air. Kuroko gasped and murmured something about magic and how amazed he was.

"Momoichin really is weird no?' Atsushi commented as he chewed on his snacks, Kuroko glanced at the purple giant, like he was silently signaling the other one that he wants a piece of the sweet treat, Aomine, Kise and Kagami looked at Kuroko and smiled to themselves. If they can have Kuroko as a reward after what they'll be going through, then it would be more than enough.

Atsushi was fond of Kuroko, but since he has troubles with expressing his feelings, it looks like he's just putting up a poker face. He handed Kuroko a strawberry flavored wafer to which the smaller boy was delighted very much.

Just when Akashi thought that he can talk about some matters again, he was interrupted by the appearance of his brother, the tall green-haired male, glasses guy and taped fingers, and goes with the name Midorima. The son of _Paimon_ was very much displeased. Although they call each other "brother", they are not biologically connected; they're connected by the desire that's running through their veins, the desire to eat the _fear_ that each and every human being possess.

"What brings you here, Midorima?" Akashi asked, the glasses guy fixed his glasses and crossed his arms. "I heard that the candidate for marriage is here." He replied, even before anyone can react, a certain black-haired guy fell from who knows where.

"Oh, and Takao is with me." MIdorima added as he carried the smaller man in his arms. "Oooh! Midorima-kun looks so hot like this!" Takao giggled, earning a glare from the taller man, Midorima placed him down and Takao hurriedly went towards Kuroko.

When he was in front of Kuroko, he picked up the blue-haired boy, too fast that Kagami wasn't able to do anything. "What the hell!" Kagami roared as the warmth of Kuroko was taken away from him. "Hmm. Below average height, check. Petite body, check. Adorable face, check. Alluring eyes, check!" Takao said as he pinched Kuroko's cheeks. "Aaah! You're such a cutie Kid!" he cheered.

Takao's hand was grabbed by Aomine. "Don't ya touch him." He sneered. Kuroko went to Aomine's side and the dark haired male ruffled Kuroko's hair. "Aww, I was just greeting him, Daiki-kun."Takao replied with a mischievous grin. "No one greets someone who looks like they're tearing the other person's cheek, Takao-san." Kise chimed in as he scratch his cheek in a fake way.

Kagami stood up and scooped up Kuroko. "Yeah, Kise's right. Don't do your sadistic stuffs on him." He said. Kagami looked at Atsushi. "But you can do it with the big guy though." He added, making Atsushi looked at him in return. "Hmm, Kagamichin is a bastard hm? Makes me want to gouge your eyes out." Atsushi said with a smile. Kagami's brow twitched. "Oh yeah? Want to try me huh?" before they could even start a fight, Takao was already in the middle.

"Don't fight now~ as much as I want to see a pool of blood here, me and Midorima-kun came here with peace." He said, not wiping that smile off. Midorima sighed. "Takao, stop." He said, and with a blink, Takao was back on Midorima's arms.

"Midorima, what's your purpose on coming here?" Akashi asked, putting out his beloved pair of scissor. "Father _Eligos_ sent me here." He started. "I came here with a warning for all of you Akashi." Midoima said. Akashi smiled sadistically. "Hmm? What might that be?" he asked. Takao grinned and hugged Midorima's arm. "Eligos-sama wants you to know that you're not the only ones after Kuroko-kun~" Takao butted in. "And some of them don't want Kuroko-kun alive." Takao said, ending with a smile.

AN: I'm such a cliffhanger, I'm so sorry XD so yeah I've used names of "demons" here, I'll be putting a brief description about them but if you want to know more tell me and I'll send you the link of the site , reviews would be very much welcome. Thank you

Sitri – prince among demons, has affinity for chaos, trickery and darkness

Astaroth - It is said that everything she does is with great ease and grace. She will only work for the greater good and those who are not true followers or wish to use her powers to take unjustly from others will be denied her good graces.

Paimon- one of the most powerful demons, commanding a massive 200 legions of followers.

Eligos - "Great Duke of Hades", a highly respected demon due to his deep knowledge of warfare.

I don't own their descriptions, they belong to their rightful owner :D


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Okay, first of all, I'm so sorry for such delay, but don't worry I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible. The plotline for this story is fixed, so stay tuned :D

Disclaimer: I still don't own kuroko no basuke

Chapter 3

"What do you mean by that takao?" Akashi asked, his attention was focused on takao. The said man smiled devilishly. "It's simple as that. Kuroko's reincarnation was a lot more early than the scheduled year." He started. "You know that Akashi, but you still continued your pursuit. Now that _they_ know that Kuroko is here with you, they'll come for you." Takao added.

Akashi gave him a glare in return. Midorima sighed and patted takao's head. "You shouldn't have said it like that." He said. Takao just looked at him with those faked innocent eyes. Kagami's eye twitched in irritation. "Oi! I don't understand what you're talking about! Explain it clearly you megane! Or I'll beat the shit out of you, fucker!" Kagami hissed in complete rage.

Kise and Aomine looked at Midorima, they too are waiting for what Midorima has to say, while Atsushi was eating his sweets and holding Kuroko tightly. Midorima sighed again and sat on an extra seat with takao on his lap.

"Kuroko is not just an ordinary person, I bet you know that already." He said. Kuroko pouted and crossed his arms. "then, am I abnormal, Atsushi-san?" he asked softly while looking at the purple haired man. Atsushi shook his head and caressed Kuroko's cheek. "I think that's not what Midorimachin means." He replied. Kuroko blinked in return and slowly nodded his head.

"I don't understand. Well, yes, we knew that there's something special about Kuroko, but we don't know what it is exactly." Kise said. "Ya, and we're still on the process of finding it out ya know." Aomine added. A slam on the table was heard. "Both of you shut up and let Midorima continue." A glaring Akashi said, and both men shivered in fear.

Takao giggled in delight, he loves seeing people fight, for him it was an amusement. But what can they expect? He's the son of the demon of war after all. "Oooh! I love this! I hope they kill each other soon!" he whispered to Midorima, and the taller man glared at him in return. "Whaat? I was just kidding honey!" he whined, but whispered afterwards "But I would really want to see their blood flow out of their bodies."

"Sometimes I wonder why I married you." Midorima whispered back, takao smiled and hold Midorima's hand. "Because you love me, and you can't do anything about it." He replied. Midorima smiled a little and faked a cough.

"Okay, so as I was saying, Kuroko is supposed to be sleeping right now, his time for reincarnation was after 10 years, but you wake him already, and that is not a good thing to do." He said. Kagami stood up and grabbed Midorima by the collar. "The fuck is that? Kuroko was already alive and all when I saw him, your shit isn't convincing you shithead." He growled. Takao pried Kagami's hands away. "Now now, if you're not the one responsible for his early reincarnation, are you saying that perhaps, there is somebody else who did it?" takao asked. Kagami raised a brow. "If that wasn't obvious, then yes." He replied.

"Just what is about this reincarnation thing, takao?" Kise asked. Midorimaa and takao looked at the blonde. "You sure you wanna know?" takao asked and the blonde nodded. "We will make you say it even if you don't want." Akashi added. Takao played with his fingers. "Very well then, suit yourselves."

Kuroko tugged on Atsushi's shirt. "Um..am I a bad person before Atsushi-san?" he asked, his eyes filled with sadness. The taller man ruffled his hair." There's no way you'll be a bad person Kurokochi. And even if you were, you'll still be a good kid for me." He replied. Kuroko smiled and snuggled on the giant.

"Now then, Kuroko, do you remember anything about your past?" takao asked, Kuroko shook his head. "Not really, all I know is that someone said that I'm a student at Seirin and I should not interact with other people, cause they're bad." Kuroko replied. "Do you remember who said it?" Akashi asked. Kuroko shook his head. "No, I only saw him in my dreams, I don't know who he is." He said. "But I don't think he's a bad person" he added. Crossing his arms, Aomine asked."How can you say that he's not a bad person?" Kuroko smiled a gentle one. "Because he said he's from heaven! And he's my Guardian Angel!" he replied.

Takao's eyes widen. "The fuck! Don't tell me _they_ found out about this before we did!" he said as he felt goose bumps in his skin. "Akashi, you better hide Kuroko for now. Yami's minions might be looking for Kuroko right now." Midorima said, seriousness was shown in his eyes.

"Yami? The goddess who removes sin in your soul?" Akashi asked. Midorima nodded. "Why would they look for Kuroko? And didn't Yami died decades ago?" Kagami asked. "Are all of you idiots here?" takao asked, as he sighed exaggeratedly. "What did you say you shithead?!" Aomine growled. Takao just rolled his eyes in return.

"Wait, um, I kind of remember "Yami" but I don't remember exactly who that is." Kuroko mumbled, gaining the attention of all the men in the room. "It's only natural that you don't remember him, you've been asleep for 300 years Kuroko." Midorima said. Kuroko gasped and felt a shiver run down his spine. "t-that can't be…" he whispered.

"Yes it can, and it is." Takao said, looking at Akashi he added. "I'm sure you know the news about the death of death god Yama." Akashi nodded but didn't say anything. "Well, you'd be surprise that Yama didn't actually died." Takao added, sarcasm found in every word. Takao looked back at Kuroko. "Yama was woken up from his deep slumber, you know." He hissed. Kuroko's body began to shiver uncontrollably. "Do-don't! please!" Kuroko pleaded, his head began to hurt and his eyes began to differ in color."Atsushi! what did you do?!" Kagami asked, but even the giant guy didn't know what happened.

Takao smiled. "Yama is alive, Kuroko." He said. Kuroko looked at him, fear all over his face. "And Yami is on the verge of waking up too." He added. Akashi glared at takao. "If you're going to spit something out, do it already." He ordered. Takao grinned. "Very well then" he started, looking back at Kuroko, he said. "You are the death god, Yama, Kuroko. And as your true self awakes, you'd be hungry for fear and blood."

A/N:

I'm sorry if that was crappy I'll make it up to you guys next chapter, if you're a bit confused, don't worry, I'll explain more on the next chapters. Stay tuned :D

REVIEWS MAKES ME HAPPY.


End file.
